Death's Little Boy
by CountessElizabethCathery
Summary: Death teaches a five-year-old Kid the difference between punishment and reward. Yaoi. Incest. FatherxSon. AdultxChild. If you do not like any of that, do not read. If you do, read, and please leave a review.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters, names or themes.

Authors Note: This was my first SOul Eater yaoi. It is very tame. Usually I'm tame when entering a new show or something.

Death's Little Boy

PROLOGUE

Death the kid wasn't much of a trouble maker, thus not needing a lot of discipline. But due to the lack of frequent discipline, when he was disciplined he didn't quite know how to handle it, he didn't understand why his papa was angry with him.

Of course disciplining wasn't easy on Death either. For one thing he wasn't exactly sure how to discipline Kid, and another thing, he hated seeing Kid cry and he ALWAYS cried when disciplined.

Death was very glad kid was such a good child, if not slightly unusual. Not that he himself wasn't unusual. He wasn't like other people, no, he was a reaper, the Grim Reaper Death. Of course there was nothing usual about finding your five-year-old son attractive. Or perhaps there was, being the original Grim Reaper he had no way to compare his feelings. Of course, he also had no reason to not act on his feelings, who would question him? He was Death. Of course, a five-year-old Death the Kid would be understandably confused about the whole thing.

_Authors Note: I realize this is pathetically short, but I was twelve-years-old. _


	2. The difference between punishment&Reward

Authors Note: I am sorry that this is so short, but I hope you enjoy it.

WARNING: This is yaoi meaning homosexual relations between two men. This is also incest between a father and son. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT DON'T READ IT! I like yaoi it is all I write. So deal.

Death's Little Boy

CHAPTER ONE: _The difference between punishment and reward._

Death sat in his study at Gallows manor writing a to do list when Kid trotted in all smiles, immediately catching Death's attention. "Papa, papa!"

Death smiled setting his pen down, brushing a strand of white hair behind his ear. "Papa, papa!"

"What is it kiddo?" He asked leaning down slightly, white bangs falling into his golden eyes. Kid held up a small checkered black and white vase, beaming with pride. Death was stunned, taking the small vase from his son. "This is…." That particular vase had been broken the previous week causing a stressful scene between Death and Kid since it was Kid who had broken it.

"I dug out all of the, all of the, the pieces from, from the trash and, and, and I glued them back, back together."

While listening to Kid's explanation a smile spread across Death's face while watching the little boy bounce on the balls of his feet. "Do you like it?"

Death looked over the vase seeing that it was almost perfectly symmetrical. _'Interesting.'_ He set it down on his desk before smiling warmly down at his son.

"Yes I do, very much." He gestured for Kid to come closer, which he did. He gently pulled the boy closer, turning him slightly so he could wrap both arms around the boy and still see him.

He slipped his fingers into the hem of Kid's black pants, wiggling the long digits till he'd looped his fingers into Kid's underpants, lowering both articles of clothing till they pooled around the young bos still undefined ankles. A curious puzzled look crossed Kid's face but he didn't do or say anything, merely stood there in place as his father's arms wrapped comfortably around him. One large hand on his stomach the other going lower.

Death gently curled his thin, pale fingers around his son's tiny penis. The child's penis was half the length of Death's middle finger, barely two inches in length. He began fondling and toying with the child's penis till it stiffened and poked upwards slightly, but didn't lengthen any. _'He's so tiny.'_ Death mused to himself as he slid his hand between Kid's chubby thighs, cupping his penis and small round tight testicles. _'So ver small.'_

Kid let out a whimper as his father's large hand slid back and forth between his legs. He felt funny. There was a tingle between his legs, his tummy bubbled and his face felt warm. His eyes stayed glued on his fathers hand, forehead wrinkling as his brows furrowed and the corners of his lips curved downward. What was this feeling? His tummy began to bubble more and the tingling between his legs began to become unbearable.

Death tightened his hold on his son as he began to whimper, gasp and squirm, an impending orgasm approaching quickly. He pulled Kid onto his lap as climax hit. He coddled him as he shook and quietly cried, hiccups escaping him. Death frowned, gently tilting Kid's head back to look at him. "What's wrong kiddo?"

Kid hiccupped, fat tears spilling down his cheeks.

"D-did I do, do someth-someth-" He let out a sob, goose flesh spreading across his exposed legs and thighs. "Something w-wrong?"

Death dead panned before turning Kid around and hugged him.

"No, of course not." He gently rubbed Kid's back, soothing his son while he calmed down. _'I guess this doesn't really surprise me, Kid's still to young to have experience a natural erection and ejaculation. Experiencing an orgasm must be pretty frightening. His little testicles haven't even descended yet.' _

"_I am so proud of you and love you."_

_Kid hiccupped against his chest, his fingers gripping at Death's black sweater. "Where you scared?"_

_Kid nodded. Death kissed the top of his head. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"_

_Kid shook his head, sniffling deeply. "Listen kiddo, I'm proud of you, and love you so much and when I touch you like this, I'm praising you and expressing my love."_

_Kid listened, calming down as he was held by his father. He was a bad son, he should have known his papa wouldn't hurt him, his papa loved him and only ever wanted him to be happy. He shouldn't have cried…._

"_I love 'ou to p-papa." He sniffed. "I'm sorry."_

_Death smiled, pulling his son's underpants and pants up before patting his back soothingly. _

"_Don't apologize Kiddo, just sleep and when you wake up we'll have milk and cookies."_

_Kid yawned widely before snuggling against his fathers chest, suddenly very sleepy. Death smiled as he leaned back in his chair, content to listen to his son's breathing. _

_Authors Note: Yes, first yaoi. I got better, I promise._


End file.
